


the emotion

by XMRomalia



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, POV Female Character, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: «Не буди дракона!» - рявкал он, кривя лицо. Это отдавало эхом в мысли.Это пробуждало дракона в ней самой.





	

Твой взгляд отдает сыростью, хрустом чего-то сухого и гадкого на зубах, привкусом желчи и отравы, что холодит вены. Хочешь знать, что я чувствую? Нет, тебе наплевать. Всегда было; ведь достаточно лишь кроткой улыбки на губах, слабого поклона для того, чтобы ты знал — я с тобой, я за спиной, защищу тебя, прикрою всеми возможными и невозможными силами. Как всегда. Как надо.  
  
Ведь я сестра твоя, правда? Кровь от твоей крови; ладонь, что ляжет на скулу после жуткого ночного кошмара, утрёт слёзы. Как часто ты об этом забывал? Как часто видел во мне убийцу, мой милый?  
  
Мне хочется не смотреть, веровать, что ты все еще тот, кто вел с самого начала. Кто нёс меня, кто расчесывал мне волосы. Что ты — тот, кто растил и любил нежно, мягко, но как поверить? Как обмануть саму себя, осязать в человеке отблеск золота, аромат скошенной травы, струну чего-то прекрасного, тонкого… того, что давным-давно было сожжено дотла, до праха теми, кто предал нас двоих, нашу матушку, наш дом?  
  
Или его, сего отблеска, никогда и не было? _На коже красные следы в виде твоих ладоней._  
  
Мне сложно, я надеюсь — но к чему надежда? Много ли толку от неё, милый мой, предатель мой? Белое пошло разводом серого, кое-где — крапинки серебра, платины, прекрасной чистоты. Но больше всего, знай же, знай — белого; оттенка тех костей, по которым мы шли, сбегая, убегая, прячась точно альбиносы-мышки в темных проходах. Они плохие — в твоих словах уверенность, но я больше не могу.  
  
Они плохие, плохие-плохие-плохие — но разве мы — хорошие, мой милый? В это верится с трудом. Наша кровь благородная, пламенная; наши слова — клятвы и приказы, мы ведь имеем право их отдавать, правда, правда ведь? Моё сердце пылает, а воздух входит в лёгкие тяжкими клубами, темными и гнилыми. Ты рассказывал мне сказку, помнишь — про великих предков, про страшных и величественных существ из пламени и соли, про тени и то, как их можно оседлать. Велел мне быть сильной, но как могу я, милый, как могу?  
  
Твои руки скованы, а мои слова — яд, посему и молчу. Враг твой, враг мой — он несет корону из жидкой крови и сплава, несет погибель и смерть в негнущихся руках. Ты уверен, что он — твой враг. Уверен, чувствовалось это в твоих речах, словах. Даже если не враг, то раб — недостойный, ха, даже омывать наши ноги в надушенной воде.  
  
Знаешь? Он ведь был и моим — врагом, рабом — но из-за спины очень сложно разглядеть свет. Почти невозможно, и я его не видела. Лишь отблески, тени — они гладят и сейчас меня, касаются души, нутра. Из трещинок капает влага — горячая, приятная, мне хочется окунуть в неё руку, но враг твой не даст. Защитит меня, отвадит от угрозы. Это все — смерть, яд, отрава — твоё, мой милый, твоё.  
  
Из-за спины проще всего нанести краткий удар, не так ли? Прямо под ребра. Прямо под мясо.  
  
Твой вопль растекается дрожью по моему телу, чувством усталости, что накатывает волнами, точно солёная вода после шторма. Ты утихаешь тихо, сухо и скупо — не так, как обычно, когда приказывал и ругал за мои проступки. Мы шли по костям, милый, и сейчас оные убивают тебя не изнутри, но снаружи; прокалывают кожу цвета молока, разрывают её по швам, разливая на полу нечто яркое, нечто светлое. Кровь от моей крови, и я скорблю по тебе, правда.  
  
Мы шли по костям, всю жизнь ступали осторожно… но я устала. Взгляд твой даже в смерти пустой, точно бы у куклы, купленной за бесценок на блошином рынке. Мне не дождаться от тебя нежных слов более, но мне и не надо, если честно.  
  
Я скорблю, но не буду скучать, мой милый. Я буду мстить. За нас двоих, за наш позор. За дом дракона, к которому принадлежу по тому же праву, что и ты.  
  
Спи, милый мой.  
  
Настала моя очередь.


End file.
